Gordon and Spencer
Gordon and Spencer is the twenty-third episode of the seventh season. Plot Gordon is feeling very excited. Thomas questions why, and Gordon gloats about taking the Duke and Duchess of Boxford to a special reception at Maron. After Gordon has been washed and polished, he rushes away to meet the visitors, but on the way, he is diverted onto a siding. He is very upset about being late when a sleek silver engine passes by. Gordon is very surprised and wonders who he is. When Gordon arrives at the shed, the engine is humming to himself. James explains that he is Spencer, the fastest engine in the world. Gordon is cross, but secretly he is impressed. Spencer explains that he is the Duke and Duchess' private engine and he takes them everywhere. The Fat Controller says there will be a party at Maron for the visitors. James points out that Maron is far away, over Gordon's Hill. Gordon advises Spencer to take on water, but Spencer ignores him. At Knapford, Spencer steams on his way. He shows the Duke and Duchess the Lighthouse, the Three Tier Bridge, and the Windmill. During his sightseeing however, Spencer never takes on more water. Thomas and Gordon are collecting passengers at Wellsworth when Spencer races by on his way to Maron. Gordon warns him one more time about the water, but Spencer again ignores him. Thomas knows Spencer is going to be in trouble soon. Thomas is right, as Spencer runs out of steam on Gordon's Hill. Spencer regrets not listening to Gordon now. The Fat Controller hears about Spencer's predicament and sends Gordon to his rescue. When Gordon arrives at Wellsworth, the stationmaster informs his driver about Spencer. His driver encourages Gordon to hurry up the hill. Gordon looks forward to seeing Spencer in his embarrassment. When he arrives at the hill, he cannot help but tease Spencer about his predicament. Spencer makes up an excuse of a leaky tank. Gordon chuckles and switches over onto Spencer's line and is coupled up. Then they set off for the party. Gordon pulls Spencer and his coach into Maron right on time. Spencer is embarrassed to be shown in all his foolishness in public. Thomas whispers to James about what does he think of Spencer now. James comments that Spencer has too much puff and not enough steam. The Fat Controller lauds Gordon about his achievements and says that he's the fastest engine on the island. Gordon proudly mutters that he already knows that. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * Knapford * Knapford Sheds * Wellsworth * Three Tier Bridge * The Windmill * Henry's Tunnel * Suddery Castle (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Saved from Scrap and Time for Trouble is used. Reversed footage from Thomas the Jet Engine and zoomed out footage Peace and Quiet is also used. * The UK version uses both original music & new music. * Spencer pulls one coach throughout the episode. However, a deleted scene shows him pulling two coaches. * This episode marks the final appearance of Douglas until the eleventh season, excluding a deleted scene from Edward the Great and the final to have music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell in the US version. * This episode aired before Emily's New Coaches in the US release, meaning that American viewers may have not recognized Emily in the background. * Michael Brandon's narration of this episode has been broadcasted on television, but has yet to be commissioned for a DVD. Goofs * When Spencer leaves the shed he speeds up upon starting off, but steam engines start off slowly. * Due to the use of stock footage, when Gordon whistles after being coupled to Spencer, the whistle shown is Edward's. * Spencer runs out of water, but still blows steam for a few seconds. * When Spencer races past Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth, he is heading west. Later however, when Gordon sets off to rescue him, he goes to the east and still catches up with Spencer. * When Gordon arrives at the shed, the lining on his piston is peeling off. * When Gordon arrives at the water tower watch Percy closely, he almost comes off the rails. * When the episode was broadcast on Nick JR in the UK, some descriptions misnamed the episode as Spencer's Mountain. Quotes * Gordon: Steaming pistons! Who's that?! * Thomas: He'll be in trouble soon. * Thomas: What do you think of Spencer now? * James: Too much puff and not enough steam! In Other Languages Gallery File:GordonandSpencertitlecard.png|Title card File:GordonandSpencertitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card File:GordonandSpencerUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SavedfromScrap35.png|"Gordon's" whistle in stock footage File:TimeforTrouble16.png|A guard in stock footage File:ThomasandtheJetEngine35.png|Stock footage File:GordonandSpencer19.png|Stock footage File:GordonAndSpencer1.png File:GordonAndSpencer2.png File:GordonAndSpencer3.png File:GordonAndSpencer4.png File:GordonAndSpencer5.png|Thomas File:GordonAndSpencer6.png File:GordonAndSpencer7.png File:GordonAndSpencer8.png File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:GordonAndSpencer9.png File:GordonAndSpencer10.png File:GordonAndSpencer11.png File:GordonandSpencer11.png File:GordonAndSpencer12.png File:GordonandSpencer12.jpg File:GordonAndSpencer13.png File:GordonAndSpencer14.png File:GordonandSpencer14.jpg|Deleted scene File:GordonAndSpencer15.png|James File:GordonAndSpencer16.png File:GordonAndSpencer17.png File:GordonAndSpencer18.png File:GordonAndSpencer19.png File:GordonAndSpencer20.png|The Fat Controller File:GordonAndSpencer21.png File:GordonAndSpencer22.png File:GordonAndSpencer23.png File:GordonAndSpencer24.png File:GordonAndSpencer25.png|Spencer at Knapford Station File:GordonAndSpencer26.png File:GordonandSpencer24.png File:GordonAndSpencer27.png File:GordonAndSpencer28.png File:GordonAndSpencer29.png File:GordonAndSpencer30.png File:GordonAndSpencer31.png|Clarabel, Spencer, and Gordon File:GordonAndSpencer32.png File:GordonAndSpencer33.png File:GordonAndSpencer34.png File:GordonAndSpencer35.png File:GordonAndSpencer36.png File:GordonAndSpencer37.png File:GordonandSpencer37.png File:GordonAndSpencer38.png File:GordonAndSpencer39.png File:GordonAndSpencer40.png|Sir Topham Hatt in zoomed out stock footage File:GordonAndSpencer41.png|Gordon at Wellsworth Station File:GordonAndSpencer42.png|Gordon's driver and the stationmaster File:GordonAndSpencer43.png|Gordon and Edward File:GordonAndSpencer44.png File:GordonandSpencer44.png File:GordonAndSpencer45.png File:GordonandSpencer45.png File:GordonAndSpencer46.png File:GordonandSpencer46.jpg File:GordonAndSpencer47.png File:GordonandSpencer47.png File:GordonAndSpencer48.png File:GordonandSpencer48.png File:GordonAndSpencer49.png File:GordonAndSpencer50.png File:GordonandSpencer50.png|Deleted scene of Spencer pulling two coaches File:GordonAndSpencer51.png File:GordonAndSpencer52.png File:GordonAndSpencer53.png File:GordonAndSpencer54.png File:GordonandSpencer54.jpg File:GordonAndSpencer55.png File:GordonAndSpencer56.png File:GordonAndSpencer57.png File:GordonAndSpencer58.png File:GordonAndSpencer59.png File:Gordon&SpencerThomasLand.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for Thomas Land Episode File:Gordon and Spencer - British Narration|UK Narration File:Gordon and Spencer - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US Narration File:Gordon and Spencer - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes